


Sea of Love

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Longing, Love Letters, Romance, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-21 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Various Love Letters on this romantic holiday.
Relationships: Charlotte Cracker/Reader, Coby (One Piece)/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, X Drake/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	1. You’re Dino-mite

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff train choo choo.

Amongst your workload a parcel was set on top of the already towering pile. Curious you inspected the package. You recognised the handwriting and tried to figure out the contents without opening it. You couldn’t wait and unsealed the parcel. A letter sat on top of a carefully wrapped present, which was soft: it felt like clothes perhaps...though it felt thin. The handwriting was extremely neat, not an ink splot in sight and the letters just as sharp and crisp as the paper they had been written on. 

My Dearest,

I wanted to be back by now but it’s taking longer than it was supposed to. I have included your present as well. I hope you like it. Truthfully I was unsure what to get you, so my crew helped a little. I thought chocolates might spoil. I assume you have opened the package already. 

They said it was a present for both of us? Whatever that means. They insisted everything match, which I don’t see a problem with but why is it so small? 

It doesn’t seem completely practical but I got it in your favourite colour. 

If anything, I know it will suit you! But then you look radiant in everything you wear.

I can’t include too much in my letters but I have so many things to tell you upon my return.

You know I would bring you with me but I couldn’t forgive myself if harm were to befall you. Even if the ocean keeps us apart, please know that my heart longs for you so much it is unbearable. I love you so much my sweet darling, never forget that. Thank you for looking after my heart. It keeps me going during stormy seas knowing that somewhere I have someone waiting for me. You make me so very happy. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again. Absence makes the heart grow stronger or so they say. Mine grows more and more passionate.

Happy Valentines my darling.

I will be back soon.

Yours truly, 

_ Drake. _


	2. Coby-ous amounts of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff ship has sailed

A letter arrived at your home in a once white envelope, slightly crumpled but as you opened the letter you recognised the elegant though slightly rushed handwriting. At the top of the letter was a large love heart with ‘Happy Valentines’ written in very elaborate cursive. You smiled softly as you read the letter.

My love,

Happy Valentines! 

It would be happier if I were with you but Garp insisted we go on a training camp. I left your gift in my room, it’s on the desk! I hope you like it. When I get back we’ll go on a date even if it ends up us curled up by the fire again. I liked that a lot. I love hearing you sing, it really helps me unwind after a rigorous day of training. I could really use that now. Garp is being stricter than normal. Helemppo said it was because Garp was turned down but the moment he asked, Garp dragged him off into the mountains to teach him some respect. That was a few hours ago now- I’m a little concerned. 

I got distracted! I’m sorry! Hopefully we shouldn’t be out here too long. I keep seeing things that remind me of you. There’s a rock pool with a few starfishes in it. It reminded me of when one stuck to your foot and you desperately shook your leg to try and remove it. I miss the way you wrap your arms around me like a koala when you try to calm yourself down. I keep smelling flowers like the ones you keep on the dining table. 

I want to be at home. I want to sleep beside you and love you. I mean already love you but  ~~ more so wait.  ~~ I’m content to just be next to you.

I should go make sure Helmeppo isn’t dead.

I love you as much as the sea is deep.

I miss you.

Coby.


	3. Kneading you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the cookie crumbles

You open a neat ivory envelope with the image of a biscuit on a purple wax symbol holding sealing it. The carefully folded letter smelt like freshly baked biscuits, your eyes lit up, the seal and the smell you knew who it was from. 

The delicate purple cursive letters danced across the page as you happily read the contents. It was decorated with lots of little love hearts. The tough biscuit general was quite a soft cookie to his darling wife. 

  
  


My sugar cookie,

HAPPY VALENTINES! 

It pains me to be away for this day. I tried to reason with mama but you know how she is. I should be only a few weeks. I have your gift already but I want to give it to you in person, so selfishly I must ask you to wait for it. 

I still can’t believe you agreed to marry me….I’m the luckiest man ever to have such a beautiful and kind wife. 

Who is small enough for me to curl around completely. Like a cookie with a soft centre. I need you beside me. I can’t relax without you! And I’m hungry! I want to eat  ~~ you ~~ YOUR FOOD and biscuits. Without my little crumb how can I be a whole biscuit? 

I told Katakuri to stop by to make sure you’re alright, I’m still anxious about what happened with the strawhats. So just be careful alright. Be sure when I get back, this general will serve his radiant queen diligently and thoroughly <3 

Make sure you’re resting and eating properly! 

My heart belongs to you always,

Cracker.


	4. Hooked on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snappy love

You had been sitting on the porch of your little house that overlooked the sea, watching the sunrise. In your heart you wished he was watching the same sunrise but you knew that it wasn’t so. Strangely a man appeared beside you with a letter bearing the navy seal and you frowned looking up but the man was gone just as quick. Opening the letter carefully, the heavy smell of cigars flowed out, the paper had various scratches upon it from something sharp like: like a hook. The letter was written in a bold cursive which was from a heavy hand but still so elegant like the man who wrote it. 

  
  


My fairest queen,

Another year away from you is the worst torture this accursed prison can offer. It feels like an eternity since I held you in my arms and kissed you passionately. I wish I could give you more than just words on a page. When I get out of here be sure that I will shower you with all the riches the world has to offer and drown you in my overflowing adoration. I have a handkerchief of yours hidden away in my hook, the smell of your perfume has started to fade from it and it's making the sunless days here ever so much longer. My dreams bring you back to me if only for a few hours. No matter how many years I am kept from you. You’ll forever be my queen, my one true love, the beautiful star that guides me through each dark and dreary day. 

Stay strong my fierce queen, I will be back at your side one day. 

Eternally yours,

Crocodile. 


	5. Love me Tinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me true

You came back from training to find a letter on your pillow. Picking it up curiously as you sat down on your bed. Opening it you got the whiff of something burnt. The parchment was slightly singed around the edges, one corner was completely gone leaving a black irregular edge. You couldn’t help but laugh, you knew who it was from just from the scorched paper. The writing however was so beautifully cursive though it was to the point it was almost illegible and written in a royal blue ink. 

To the light of my life,

I’m sorry I can’t be with you today, Dragon has me on some top secret mission. I had so many things planned for us but alas they will have to wait until my return, in which I will monopolise your attention for many many days and just as many evening -winky face-

I know I might not be around a lot but please know my feelings for you only burn brighter with each passing day. The world is obsessed with finding the One Piece but what they don’t know is I already possess the world’s greatest treasure: you.

The grandest jewels are nothing but lacklustre rocks in comparison to your beautiful eyes. Your voice puts mermaids to shame. Your laugh is a song from the very heavens themselves! There is nothing in this world that can compare to your beauty.

It’s lonely without you. 

I want nothing more than to curl up beside you, letting you play with my hair (I love that by the way: hint hint) 

This blanket isn’t as warm as your body. Why can’t you be here with me? 

Oh, I forgot if you’re looking for your scarf, I have it. It smells like your perfume. It’s like having a little piece of you with me. I miss you so much. 

If you feel like wearing any of my shirts and stuff, go for it! I like it when they smell like you <3 

I should go Koala is complaining about me slacking off:  **again** . 

Happy Valentines. 

I love you as much as my body is hot which is a lot because I’m made of fire...so it’s pretty hot.

Be back soon.

Burning for you always,

Sabo.

PS: sorry about the burnt edges. I got excited writing this. Still can’t fully control these powers.


	6. Nuts and Bolts about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Metal Boi

You had returned from town to find the Victoria punk empty save a few crew but Kid, Killer, Heat and Wire were among the ones gone. You found a letter in his workshop with your name on it. No envelope just a folded piece of paper with your name on one side. Opening you chuckled how scrawly his handwriting was when it wasn’t on his blueprints. Red ink just to be edgy, splodges of ink appeared every few lines, probably where he forgot what he was writing.

  
  


Hey babe-

Or however you’re supposed to start these stupid things. As you’ve probably gathered, we had to leave suddenly. Don’t worry ain’t gonna be long. Stay on the ship until I get back. We’ll be a few days, only to the other side of the island. 

Killer reminded me it’s that couple-y romance day and said I should get you a gift. I left it on my bed. You’ll know what it is. Wear it for me when I get back. Hint: it’s red. 

You look hot in red. 

Anyway don’t worry or whatever. I’m not gonna leave ya behind. Just stay put so I know you’re safe. This is dangerous and I’d rather not have to worry about you. 

I know you’re strong just- stay okay?

I’ll bring you back some of those cakes you like so much alright? 

**STAY ON THE SHIP**

I don’t know what else to promise you. I need you alive okay? Alive so I can come back to hold you, ~~caress you,~~ ~~love you, make love to you-~~

Just make sure you’re wearing your gift and one of my coats for when I get back! 

King needs his queen right? Strong ass beautiful queen who is hot as hell! 

Lustfully yours,

Kid.


	7. A sword needs a sheath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in love

You were sitting in the kitchen with Sanji and Robin when Nami came in and handed you a letter before sitting down at the table. “Found this on your bed.” humming you opened it and looked at the partially crumpled paper with strange patches on it. “It smells” Nami added, 

“That’s Zoro-” Sanjia and Nami gagged at the notion. The handwriting was strangely neat and in a simple cursive, though some words had been hastily scratched out. “Can that stupid marimo even write?” Sanji asked mockingly peering over your shoulder to read the letter too.

~~ babe ~~ My beautiful warrior queen,

As you saw earlier I left with Luffy on a trip to explore the island. I’ll try and make sure he doesn’t get lost  _ (a joke)  _

I wanted you to come with me, exploring with you is calmer. Sleeping with you under the stars is far greater than having to share a room with those guys  _ (rude)  _

~~Making love to you outside is~~ Holding you tenderly in my arms outside is thrilling like nature intended. I was reminded by the great Usopp that it was Valentines but I forgot to buy something but I’ll make it up to you!  ~~I have a sword specially for you~~ I shall be your gift, your humble servant, I shall strive to please you in many many ways only fitting to my wonderful queen. Providing I don’t get lost, I will be back as soon as possible. I’ll get you something from the town on the way back too, to make it up to you. 

You know I love you right? I don’t see the point of this holiday because you know I love you forever and always. There is no woman more radiant than you, no woman can bench press me like you: which I find really fucking sexy  _ (wait you can really do that? That’s cool)  _

I can't wait to be back so I can nap on your  ~~ breasts  ~~ tender cloud like bosom. 

Missing you,

Zoro

PS: Transcribed by the great captain Usopp please bestow him a generous gift for having to listen to my incessant tactless dribble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading these short little fluffs :) LOVE YOU ALL!!!


End file.
